fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Resonance ♡ Pretty Cure!
"From world to world and past to future, we connect with each other!" (世界から世界へそして過去から未来へ、お互いにつながります！) -Official tagline for Resonance ♡ Pretty Cure! Resonance ♡ Pretty Cure! (レゾナンス ♡ プリキュア！) is a fan series by Cure Alumi, and serves as a spin-off to Datte DATE! Pretty Cure. The motif focuses on monsters and time, with themes of allowing change in your life and accepting others for their own differences. Story "With connections '''enhanced', near and far, let's blossom to the royal future! Resonance ♡ Pretty Cure!" '''Andō Aimi' and Fueki Hazuki have surprised Asakiri by appearing from a forest, neither of them willing to give any explanation. In fact, the two are from Hallow’s Eve, a paradise for monsters that has been nearly destroyed, and they have been sent to Earth to stay safe and explore the human world. Luckily, their first source begins with an encounter with a tomb, where Tsugaru Chika awakens from a long slumber, but she accidentally reveals her powers to the duo after realizing that she is from the past. Shortly after meeting, a member of the Holy Trinity appears and summons a Tabigen in front of everyone for his own cause! As they run from the threat, they run into the tanuki-like fairy Imhotep and the bunny-like fairy Amunet, who also wield an interesting set of powers and, despite their inability to remember their mission, feel a connection with Aimi and Hazuki, resulting in the birth of Cure Pulse and Cure Fleur to battle against the enemy! ...But between combating human life with a magical girl life, there are, rather peculiar, mysteries that remain to be discovered...even the enemies start to learn about themselves as time passes by... Characters Pretty Cures Andō Aimi (安藤 あいみ)/'A.I.M.I.'/'Cure Pulse' (キュアパルス) *Voiced by: Iwami Manaka *Intro: “Resound! From my metal heart, Cure Pulse!” Aimi is a relatively calm girl, allowing her to act as the commander of the trio. Because of her backstory and “cliche” intelligence, she is attracted by other students in an attempt to use her for tutoring --- surprisingly, she finds a sense of enjoyment when interacting with them, and doesn’t seem to mind if anyone discovers her true identity (she discovered how much humans love and use robots in life and movies, anyway). Emotionally, however, she is still trying to learn, often leading to moments of “confusion” or “absence from reality,” whether she is trying to calculate or understand something...which also carries to the battlefield. Fueki Hazuki (笛木 はづき)/'Filis' (フィリス)/'Cure Fleur' (キュアフルール) *Voiced by: Ishii Yukari *Intro: “Bloom! Bringing new life to you, Cure Fleur!” Hazuki appears to be, quite frankly, a go-getter type of person that will stop at nothing to achieve their own goals. They enjoy heading outside, whether on break or if it is necessary, and pursue swimming as a past-time activity; at least that's normal when they are alone or around close friends. In public, they prefer taking the back spot so they can put more effort into studying plant life, hoping to find a connection with it. As a result, they come off as socially awkward and generally a bit bizarre, but behind this exterior lies a caring soul that despises hearing themself or their friends being made fun of. Tsugaru Chika (津軽 ちか)/'Cure History' (キュアヒストリー) *Voiced by: Shintani Ryoko *Intro: “Hark! Writing the best timeline, Cure History!” Chika, a girl who was recently awoken from her tomb, has some trouble discussing her own past; in fact, she has so much trouble that she quotes herself as being an amnesiac. While being well-mannered is one thing, she still has to get through her naivety, anxiety, and lack of knowledge about the modern era, and as a result is alienated by the outside society (with Aimi and Hazuki being her only friends). Oddly, her reputation doesn’t seem to affect her extracurricular life, and pursuits a role as a baton twirler in her school’s band, with music being her reason for joining. Allies Imhotep (イムホテップ) *Voiced by: (TBA) One of Chika's guardians from the past who was struck with amnesia. He's a bit absent-minded, to say the least, but generally an excitable tanuki to be around. There are the issues of being too bold and sometimes, even gullible, and would much rather focus on fixing his own faults, but that doesn't stop him from supporting the others. His powers are still weak, like Amunet, and shapeshifting into his human form takes some time to get used to. Amunet (アミューネット) *Voiced by: (TBA) One of Chika's guardians from the past who was struck with amnesia. Villains Naohito (直人) *Voiced by: (TBA) The main antagonist, and an emperor with supposedly magical abilities. Holy Trinity (三位一体) *'Ash' (アッシュ) **Voiced by: (TBA) The fierce demon-like Ash, while supposedly powerful, is the least trusted of the trio. He would prefer to be the leader, but his tendency to scold the others for the smallest mistakes pushes him away from further interaction, and often appears in battle on his own to express his rage. He can use his tail to "sting" the Cures, causing a flare to activate inside the target and temporarily stun them. *'Daji' (ダジ) **Voiced by: (TBA) He is definitely a kitsune, but in no way does Daji come off as a trickster. He's more terrified of his outward appearance than anything, unable to hide his large ears and tail from everyone else. Thankfully, his allies are more tolerable of him, and he acts as a caretaker to them. With this caring personality and a human "disguise", he puts himself to use as a spy at the Cures' school. *'Tsuka' (ツカ) **Voiced by: (TBA) Tabigen (タビゲン) *Voiced by: (TBA) The monsters used by the Holy Trinity to attack in order to find Chika, these dark creatures are awakened from various inventions (both old and new) with gears. Others Minerva (ミネルバ) *Voiced by: (TBA) The ruler of Hallow's Eve. Even though she is somewhat hidden, the Cures mention that she genuinely cares about the population. It doesn't explain why she chose Aimi and Hazuki to go to Earth, especially after the duo begins to fight against evil. Katsuki Tomoko (勝生 皆子) *Voiced by: (TBA) Movie Characters Shiku (しく) *Voiced by: (TBA) Designated to be the aid character in Memories Past, she ends up in a scenario with her brother captured by the final boss. She's a bit of a quiet Pixel, but is focused on helping the Cures find the power-up to save her brother. Ura (ウラ) *Voiced by: (TBA) Designated to be a minor character in Memories Past, a glitch in the game causes him to become the target of the final boss. Items Echo Engine (エコーエンジン) Aimi’s and Hazuki’s transformation device, which resembles a small panel with elaborate design, and is styled after each character’s abilities. Zen-Zen Dial (ゼンゼンダイヤル) Chika's transformation device, which resembles an old sundial with details of clockwork. Utopian Trophy (ユートピアントロフィー) The second device, obtained from Minerva, used simultaneously by the Cures to change into their Eternity upgrade form. The Trophy resembles a decorated chalice and is a powerful treasure of present-day Hallow's Eve. *'Triplex Medallions' (トリプレックスメダリアンズ) These Cure specific-themed items, born from the will to protect everyone, are necessary to actually activate their upgrade transformations and the ability to use Triplex Eternal Resonation. Echo Scope (エコースコープ) The primary attack item of Cures Pulse and Fleur that allows them to perform finishing attacks, both individually and as a group. Aluminium Shield (アルミシールド) The name given to Cure Pulse's protection shield---however, this is also the same item that appears while de-transformed into A.I.M.I. Spellmaker Flute (スペルメーカーフルート) Cure History's primary attack item, used to summon purification magic while in battle. It can also turn into an Echo Scope with the right spell to aid in group attacks. Locations Asakiri (朝霧) The town in Japan where the characters live; it's pretty close to the ocean, but only once was it hit by a tsunami, with its name instead derived from a common weather pattern seen in the city: foggy mornings (which almost always happen). *'Palm-Palm Paradise' (パームパームパラダイス) A rising restaurant in town that specializes in tropical dishes, especially Hawaiian-themed dishes, and promotes itself with a cheery atmosphere. After the owner accidentally learns the Cures' identities, the restaurant becomes a common hideout for them. Hallow's Eve (ハローのイブ) This supernatural place is considered a paradise to monsters, and serves as the birthplace of Aimi and Hazuki. It is still in the process of being rebuilt, one of the reasons why the duo was sent to Earth. Episodes I'll add more when I come up with something here and there... Trivia *This started out as another series inspired by Monster Seeking Monster, although many details connecting the series to it were eventually removed. However, there are still references to the game! *Alumi prefers this over Datte DATE! which explains the new plot points and somewhat different continuity to the original. *One concept introduced to monsters is a trigger to shift between human and monster forms (Aimi's trigger involves an emotional overload, while Hazuki’s trigger involves plant contact); this is inspired by how the main characters transform into mermaids in H2O: Just Add Water. Spoilers |-|Disclaimer= Don't look at the other tab if you don't want future plans/spoilers I have in mind! |-|Spoilers= *The antagonists consist of Chika’s distant father, cousins, and...sister?! *Chika's real name is Hemsut, which she dares not to discuss. *The Holy Trinity members were cursed into their current forms because of actions they committed in the far past, whereas the sister and father were indeed enraged that Hemsut would get to take the throne. Now with the trio on their side, they begin to attack, but Hemsut sacrifices herself and the city to seal herself away. *The end result of the attacks is amnesia, which affected Hemsut, her allies Imhotep and Amunet, and the eventual Holy Trinity members. As it turns out, the others were too powerful to be affected completely and are responsible for creating the gears used to create Tabigen. *The ultimate reason the Cures were sent to Earth was to protect the innocent from the Holy Trinity, as Minerva, revealed to have psychic powers, was able to foretell, but she passed it off as a mission to learn about human life to allow Aimi and Hazuki to blend in. *As for Aimi and Hazuki, they have different backstories as well: **Aimi was meant to be used in Hallow's Eve as a means of protecting the world from potential intruders, but her mission was changed after being chosen to travel to Earth. She's still considered a monster by the series's standards though! **Hazuki isn't actually a monster...they're an alien. However, an incident in space caused their spore to mutate before eventually falling down in Hallow's Eve. The epilogue reveals that their species was given a proper name by Minerva: Phyllune (フィルーン). *In the 4 years later prologue of the final episode, Chika goes to participate at the 2024 Summer Olympics in Paris in the rhythmic gymnastics event. Gallery Polls FOR SCIENCE!™ Okay so who is the best Cure? Or...at least your favorite? Andō Aimi/Cure Pulse Fueki Hazuki/Cure Fleur Tsugaru Chika/Cure History Category:Fanseries